


Evolution

by junosea



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Confusion, Dissociation, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosea/pseuds/junosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at the sky and decided life just wasn't for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I tagged this right. It's nearly four am and now my birthday, so I decided to bust out whatever piece of crap this is. Worick can't hear in this because he's not "there" so he can only move and think somewhat. Idk it's not really planned out so aha. Also, I'm not really focused so I switched between present and past tense whoops

Clouds roll by in a way that feels too slow yet too quick, white shapes moulding into a new shape each time he looked, attempting to become something interesting before it passed. A hand linked his fingers with its own, but it felt like a ghost's. A tear escaped from his eyes; what a nostalgic moment. He realised with regret that he couldn't even recognise this person.

Just like a cloud, it disappeared before reviving.

A new, rough hand smacked him in the head, and he could only widen his eyes at the looming figure, easily identifiable. He could hear no sound as the mouth moved to form words, no doubt each one being an insult. His body felt small, a child's. No shout or scream could pass his lips for invisible tape had been stuck to his face. There was a small possibility there was an old bandage, too, he lamented. Blood covered his hands for a reason he didn't know. 

And then, nothing. Only the sky and numb pain, no clouds in sight. 

Worick stood up, brushing strands of grass of him as he starts walking. A single rabbit stood on his left and it glanced at him with eyes glazed with panic and curiosity, unsure as to if fleeing was a better option than staring at a lost man in the middle of a field. The latter only grinned, continuing on his way to find some sort of civilisation. In the distance, he could see a small village, torches lit around it. He started running, eager to get some food, maybe bullets for his gun and-

He's sitting in a chair in a room that felt so familiar.

A phone rings on the desk, and suddenly there's a cigarette between his lips. His eyepatch becomes more obvious, scratching the lid under it each time he moves. A weapon, sharp and threatening, lies on the chair a few meters away and he somehow knows it's not his but needs to be treasured anyway. Despite that, he decided not to pick it up it and instead focused on the necklace hanging on the door knob. It's silver, glinting in the light the sun through the window provides. There's one or two letters on it, A/O? Is that it? Maybe he should get some glasses. He looks back at the phone after no one picks it up, reaching forward to answer the call. He hears a woman's voice and thinks maybe he could get a quick job if she doesn't mind paying a little; he's sure money's not too tight but it might be a little down.

He's taken to the woman, and moving has become fucking annoying.

His head starts to hurt and she only drags nail over his scalp with a sad smile, saying nothing. Another one appears, some sort of sword in his hand, bearing that necklace Worick saw before. The expression he wears is unamused, kinda sad like the woman's, but the second emotion looks stiff on him. He speaks, obviously warbled, but yet again, Worick can't hear anything. It feels funny: for some reason he thinks the situation's reversed, though he knows the man in front of him cannot hear either. The woman moves back, long hair brushing against her shoulders with red, puffy eyes. Out of the corner of his own seeing one, he thinks he can see that other guy sigh mournfully and puts his head in his hands. He feels they've given up on something.

They're gone now and he's back in the field.

Clouds roll by, changing with each shape. 

He becomes the sky and breaths a new life.

A phone rings in the background.


End file.
